When the Lights Are Dim
by FallAway
Summary: She’s more than tired of this argument. To be honest, she’s ready to give up on it all if it means never having this argument ever again. LoganVeronica oneshot.


Summary: She's more than tired of this argument. To be honest, she's ready to give up on it all if it means never having this argument ever again. Logan/Veronica oneshot.

Disclaimer: I didn't own them last time and I don't own them this time, either. Panic! At the Disco owns the song that this fic is (sort of) based on, and if I owned them I would be a much happier girl.

A/N: So … the song "Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" is ridiculously Logan/Veronica. That being said, I bring you the fic that was inspired by its lyrics and the encouragement of all of my insane friends.

--

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet._

She makes her way through the suite and does her best to ignore the impulse to glance at the doorway of the bedroom across the room, refusing to bring up black and white memories of a boy she'll never see again. It's not worth it to feel the pain and frustration that those memories invoke, especially considering how much she tried to change herself to get them back.

That's all they were. Memories. And she's not that girl anymore; she's not cotton-candy sweet or virginal, and a part of her is sorry that she thought she ever could be again. After everything that happened (Lilly, her mother, the party, Aaron), she had no right to even consider becoming that girl again. But she did and it's over. He's somewhere in a country that she probably can't pronounce and they got their closure and that's the end of that.

Veronica lets out a groan when Dick stumbles into her, recoiling at the sight of her and running toward the door to entertain the newly-arrived Gia. She rolls her eyes and stops in the middle of the throng of high school students that is drinking and yelling and groping in various areas of the room, scanning the crowd for a friendly face.

She thinks that's probably a pretty useless mission, but she graduates in a week and to her surprise, people have actually requested to sign her yearbook. Granted, they've all written a generic variation of K.I.T., but it's better than nothing. She doesn't expect an apology for the past three years. Honestly, she doesn't really want one.

Mac pushes her way through a group of jocks that are surrounding the keg and smiles as she walks over to Veronica, rambling about Cassidy and Logan and something about bartender duty. Veronica grins.

"So not only did your boyfriend drag you to a 09er rager, but he made you serve drinks to the drunken as well?"

Mac shrugs, "Yeah, but at least I can manipulate that job to be in my favor."

"Very criminal of you," Veronica winks. Mac laughs and shakes her head, handing her friend a red plastic cup before hugging her quickly and rushing back across the room to join her boyfriend behind the bar. Veronica shakes her head and takes a sip from her drink, wincing as the alcohol burns its way down her throat.

"Didn't expect you to show up tonight!"

She inwardly groans and it belatedly occurs to her that she probably shouldn't have shown up tonight. But she's already here and he's seen her, now, so it would be useless to try and escape. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before turning around to face him and take part in the confrontation that seems to follow her wherever she goes.

"Wallace came with Jackie and I figured I'd tag along."

Logan nods and takes another gulp from the beer in his hand; his eyes surprisingly clear when he looks at her again. "No murder mysteries to solve tonight?"

"Sadly, Neptune's criminal element has fallen under a lull in the past week."

"So this is what Nancy Drew does in her spare time, then? Shows up at parties overflowing with people she hates?"

"Feeling sentimental, you know, with graduation approaching," she deadpans. "I just don't know if I can survive without the gossip!"

"Knowing you, that won't be a problem. Trouble seems to follow you around, Veronica." Veronica winces a little at his words but recovers before he can comment.

"That's why you keep talking to me? Well if I'd known that…" she rolls her eyes and turns around, making her way through the crowd again. She can feel him following her and does her best to ignore it, to fight the undeniable affect he has on her every time they're together. She sets her cup on a random table and steps over a couple who has plastered themselves together at the mouth and are lying on the floor, oblivious to the party going on around them.

Logan grabs her arm and yanks her into his bedroom before she can process and she curses under her breath. She knows better than to walk past that door without expecting consequences for the action. He shuts the door behind them and the loud sounds of their classmates and the too-strong bass of the stereo fade to a dull murmur as they stand there in the dark.

"Planning to listen to me breathe all night, or is there a reason you dragged me in here?"

He sighs and she jumps when the sound is closer than she expected. His hand touches her arm and she bites her bottom lip, blue eyes frantically trying to adjust to the dim light of the bedroom. "Logan," she warns. He lets out a groan and she can hear him move away from her, hear the way he slumps against the wall and slides down it until he's sitting on the floor.

"Why are you here, Veronica?"

"I'm sorry; you must be drunker than I thought. I came with Wallace and Jackie," she repeats, irritated. She doesn't have time for this. She came here to have fun, damnit, and fun is what she will have. Logan Echolls will not take away her last chance to be a normal high school girl.

"I'm not drunk," he says with conviction. Veronica notices the complete lack of a slur in his words and starts, unsure if she really believes him at all.

"So you have short term memory loss? You should get that checked out."

"Will you just shut up for a minute and answer me honestly!"

She opens her mouth to respond, rethinks her retort, and snaps her mouth shut with a loud clink as her teeth bump against each other. Logan sighs and flicks on a light, blinding her momentarily before she regains her bearings and folds her arms across her chest.

"I did answer you honestly."

"Showing up at a party I'm hosting isn't usually your favorite extracurricular activity, Veronica; Wallace or no Wallace."

"Apparently you don't know me as well as you thought."

"Come to pine over Duncan? Is that it?"

"Don't bring him into this," she warns. Logan smirks a little and stands up, taking a step toward her. Veronica holds her ground and sets her jaw.

"Why not? Isn't that what it always comes back to?"

She catches onto the thread of conversation and lets out a quivering breath, shaking her head incredulously. She's more than tired of this argument. To be honest, she's ready to give up on it all if it means never having this argument ever again.

"We aren't having this conversation," she says seriously.

"We never do."

"I am not arguing about this with you, Logan! It was a nice moment, it meant nothing more!"

"We kissed, Veronica! The last time that happened you at least gave me a chance to prove you wrong!"

"And that turned out _so_ well, right, Logan?" Veronica rolls her eyes and steps past him to get to the door.

"You don't think about me at _all_?"

She freezes with her hand on the doorknob and fights to quell the shiver that's reverberating down her spine. _No_, she reminds herself, she does _not_ think of Logan Echolls as anything more than a nuisance.

"Not even when you're lying in your bed and touching yourse-"

"If you ever want to walk again, you'll shut the fuck up," she whips around to face him, her eyes flaming. Logan smirks at her and she steadies herself for the onslaught she's about to experience.

"Was he better than me, Ronnie, was that it? Did he get you as hot as I did?"

Veronica glares at him and he steps closer to her, emboldened by her rapidly-reddening cheeks.

"Did he know about that spot on your neck that makes you moan every time? Or that if he circled your clit," he pauses and twists his fingers in demonstration, "Just. Like. That, you'd melt into a puddle?"

"Shut up," she says again. Logan grins.

"He didn't, did he?" She remains stubbornly quiet, the doorknob digging into the sensitive flesh on her palm, sure to leave a lasting mark once she lets go. "Did he?"

"No, Logan, he didn't!" Veronica yells. She flings her hand off the doorknob and runs it through her hair in frustration, laughing mirthlessly. "He didn't know because I never told him, okay?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because those were _your_ tricks and it was wrong to pass them off to him!"

She freezes at the admission and widens her eyes, standing as stiff as a board next to the door. Logan stares at her in shock, disbelieving that she had actually told him the truth. Veronica murmurs something unintelligible under her breath and grabs the doorknob again, this time flinging open the door and storming out of the room with a new purpose behind her step.

Wallace waves to her and she ignores him, rolling her eyes when Jackie runs up behind him and hands him a beer, her mouth attaching itself to his in the process. Cassidy has Mac pressed up against the bar and Casey Gant is working on seducing Shelley Pomeroy, sliding his hands in her back pockets as she finally relents and lets him kiss her. Veronica lets out a groan and walks faster, shoving past various familiar faces and intertwined couples, the blaring of the surround-sound stereo system giving her a headache.

She grimaces and puts a hand to her temple, exerting a slight pressure on her skin as she gets closer and closer to the front door of the suite. When she smacks right into Dick Casablancas she decides that the Gods are conspiring against her … again. He grins at her and raises his beer in the air before knocking back the last few ounces of the bottle. Veronica rolls her eyes at his useless attempt to impress her and doesn't notice when another body bumps into her from behind.

Logan grabs her arm just as she manages to push her way past Dick and spins her around, slamming his mouth onto hers before she can protest. Veronica raises her hands to his chest to push him away, instead deciding at the last second to curl them into his over-shirt and pull herself closer as his tongue invades her mouth and Dick lets out a whoop from behind her.

She jerks away from him, panting, and attempts to glare at him. Logan pushes his hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and kisses her again, gentler this time, slower. Veronica groans against his mouth and tilts her head back to change the angle of the kiss. He tugs her into his arms and starts dragging her toward his bedroom again, trailing his mouth down her neck as they stumble through the mass of people in the suite.

"Logan," she says, quietly, eyelids fluttering as he sucks on her pulse point. "_Logan_," she says again, louder and firmer this time, "Not … here," – she breathes his name again – "Your room," she pleads. Logan nods against her neck and tugs her into his arms, lifting her up and swallowing her protests with another heated kiss as they finally make it past the crowd and into his bedroom.

He kicks the door shut behind them and she exhales slowly when he sets her back on her feet. She kisses him again and he spans her ribcage with his hands - _fuck_, those _hands_ - and his mouth makes a trail from her mouth down to that spot – oh! – on her neck and she lets out a breathy moan that she kind of hates herself for.

"Ronica," he groans against her throat and she scrapes blunt nails across his scalp before moving her hands down his chest and pushing his plaid over-shirt off his shoulders. Logan lets go of her long enough for the piece of cotton to fall to the floor and then kisses her again as he starts leading her toward the bed.

Veronica smiles at him when she sinks into the mattress and he smirks in return.

"You know," he comments, pushing his hands up under her top, "I don't recall you ever making that noise when Duncan would kiss you."

"Shut up," she hisses and bites his bottom lip gently.

"Maybe I just wasn't around then … hmm …"

She kisses him again as her hands find the waistband of his jeans, inquisitive hands pushing their way past the cloth and gripping him firmly between clammy palms, earning a harsh groan from him.

"Do you really," she nips at his neck, "Want to discuss this right now?" Logan laughs against her collarbone and shakes his head, brushing his nose against her skin as he does so.

"Not so much," he gasps when she strokes him slowly, the material of his jeans growing increasingly tighter with her ministrations. He pulls her top up her torso, forcing her to relinquish her hold on him in order to dispose of the annoying garment. Veronica yanks at his shirt impatiently and he laughs against her mouth. With one last chaste kiss he sits up and pulls the material over his head, tossing it over his shoulder and lowering himself back over top of her.

He brushes stray strands of hair off her forehead and kisses her again, pressing his hips against hers and letting out a choked moan when she instinctively grinds against him. He palms her lace-covered breasts and flicks his thumbs across arousal-tightened nipples, sliding his hands around her back to unlatch her bra.

Veronica grins when he pulls the item away from her chest, laughing brightly when he carelessly flings it over his shoulder and it lands on a lamp. Logan grins at her and traces nimble fingers down her stomach as his tongue slides against one breast, then the other, and a sharp intake of breath allows him room to undo the top button of her fly and yank down the zipper while she breathes his name and runs shaky fingers through his hair.

"Fuck," she grits out. He traces his forefinger across the sensible cotton of her panties, laughing against her breast as he continues to tweak her nipple between his teeth. He slides a finger around the material and presses it against her clit, grinning idiotically when Veronica bucks against his hand.

She pulls him up for a needy kiss while he pulls her underwear down her thighs, tickling the back of a knee and eliciting a girlish giggle from the back of her throat. Logan grins and kisses her again before standing up to remove the rest of his clothing.

Veronica pushes herself up on her elbows and watches through her eyelashes as he drops his pants with a grand, overdramatic gesture and she bites her lip when his boxers pool on the floor around his feet.

And then he's on top of her again and he's sucking on her neck while his finger traces her clit. Logan pushes one finger, two, three inside of her and rocks them in and out slowly, reveling in the breathy moans she's letting out against his throat. Veronica murmurs nonsense in his ear and arches her back, gasping when he twists her clit just. Like. That. And she falls apart in his arms a moment later; sobbing brokenly against his open mouth as he rocks his fingers gently inside of her, thumb softly rubbing her clit to draw out her climax.

"Fuck," she breathes, moaning quietly against his mouth when he kisses her again, his tongue making long, deliberate strokes against hers. He sighs against her mouth and withdraws his fingers from her wet heat, fumbling in his nightstand for a condom.

"Always prepared, hmm?" Logan smirks sheepishly and she laughs, sated, and trails her hand down his arm as he tears open the foil and slides the rubber over his dick before settling himself between her thighs.

"First rule of being a Boy Scout," he agrees.

"You were never a Boy Scout," she teases. Logan laughs and presses his lips against her throat as he presses his erection against her thigh. Veronica smiles at him and opens her legs wider to accommodate him, a strangled groan escaping her mouth when he enters her.

"Jesus, Veronica," he pants against her neck. She locks her legs around his waist and he starts moving, slowly at first before speeding up his movements. His mouth clashes against hers over and over again and her chest presses tightly against his as her nails carve half-moon marks into his shoulders.

She falls apart first, inner muscles convulsing around him, her body shaking under his and he kisses her as he follows her over the edge. He wraps his arms around her tightly and buries his face in her neck, the muted sounds of the party outside his bedroom coming back to them after what seems like hours of absolutely blissful darkness.

"Logan," she whispers in his ear. He groans against her skin and she giggles slightly and runs her hand down his back. "I need to breathe," she reminds him quietly. Logan slowly untangles himself from her and slips out of her, tossing the used condom in the trash can beside his bed before curling around her and kissing her shoulder.

"So," he whispers with a smirk, "Who's better?"

Veronica rolls her eyes and turns her head to glare at him. Logan gives her his most charming smile and she rolls her eyes again with a sigh.

"Must you ask me that?"

"I think I deserve to know."

"Like you need the ego boost."

"Ha! So I _am_ a better fuck," he grins. "I knew it." Veronica laughs in spite of herself and shakes her head in disbelief.

"You are incredib-"

"-ly amazing in bed?"

She laughs again and presses a chaste kiss against his mouth as she curls into him further. Someone slams into the wall outside and she turns her attention toward the door. "That doesn't sound good."

"Probably Dick and Gia."

"Dick hits girls?"

"Gia's stronger than she looks," Logan says grimly. Veronica bursts out laughing and he frowns mightily. She waits for her giggles to recede and then smiles comfortingly.

"Did the big bad skinny girl get the better of you, Logan?"

"Hmm. If I remember correctly, _you_ said _I_ was better," he retorts. Veronica sighs and shakes her head again. She idly traces patterns on his chest and presses a kiss against his neck, closing her eyes tiredly.

"This doesn't fix everything," she whispers after a while. Logan nods against her and trails his hand down her spine in a placating gesture.

"Is it a start?"

Veronica considers the question seriously before nodding her head against his shoulder, tightening her grip on him as he lets out a relieved sigh against her hair. It's really fucking selfish of her to try and be with him again, but she doesn't think she really cares.


End file.
